


wu yifan | favorite place

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: EXO (Band), 有一個地方只有我們知道 (2015) 真人同人 | Somewhere Only We Know (2015) RPF
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: Kris comes home from a work trip to his favorite person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Kari <3

Kris leans against the door to his apartment while fumbling in his briefcase for his keys. His body aches from being cramped on the long-haul flight from Shanghai and he feels like he hasn’t slept in days. All he wants to do is crawl into bed and hide from the impending onslaught of work that’s waiting for him when he gets back to the office. Business travel always sounds so glamorous until you’re rushing between meetings with angry clients demanding better deals while your phone beeps with the arrival of yet another urgent work email that needs your immediate attention. He’d loved being back in China but hardly had a chance to experience his favorite things.

He finally finds the keys and inserts them into the lock before pushing the door open while suppressing a yawn. He sets his briefcase down and divests himself of his outerwear and shoes. But before he can rummage through the pile of things for his slippers, he hears a familiar voice call out.

_“Daddy!”_

A little girl in a pink nightgown comes racing down the hall and throws herself into Kris’ arms. Suddenly, all of his cares seem to disappear as he swings his daughter up into his arms and holds her close. She peppers his face with kisses and informs him that she missed him _so so much._

“How much did you miss me?” Kris asks beaming.

She holds her arms out as far as they can go. “This much!” she replies. 

“Good,” Kris replies, kissing her cheeks. “Because I missed you even _more_ , my Princess Sophia.”

“No, _I_ missed _you_ more,” she informs him.

His mother emerges from the hallway, smiling at the two of them. “Hi, Mom,” Kris says, shifting Sophia to his side so he can hug his mother with his free arm. 

“I tried to get her to sleep but Miss Sophia insisted on waiting for you to get home,” his mother says. “How was your trip?”

“Busy as always,” Kris replies.

They chat for a few minutes, and his mother urges him to sit down while she heats up some soup for him. Sophia asks about his trip and whether or not he brought anything home for her. He says he did and she jumps off his lap to run for his briefcase. She pulls out a hastily wrapped bag from the duty free store and runs back, climbs back into his lap, and settles in to unwrap her treasure. Sophia’s small fingers fumble with the wrapping, so Kris reaches his arms around her and helps her undo the plastic around her gift. It’s just a simple hair bow that he found that had reminded him of her, and that kept him company the entire flight, reminding him who he was coming home to. 

“Put it in my hair please, Daddy!” Sophia asks, handing him the hair bow. 

Kris gently pulls her hair back from her face and clips the bow into place. “There. You look very pretty, Sophia.”

“Daddy is also very pretty,” she informs him matter-of-factly.

The soup comes to a boil and his mother places a steaming hot bowl in front of him. She urges Sophia to take her own chair to let Kris eat, but Kris says he doesn’t mind having her in his lap. She’s small enough that she fits perfectly in his arms. 

Kris sips at his soup while his mom tidies up the kitchen before kissing them both goodbye. She waves off Kris’ offer to drive her home, saying that her husband is waiting for her downstairs. Sophia offers a faint goodbye, but she’s already falling asleep in her daddy’s lap.

By the time Kris finishes his late dinner, Sophia is fast asleep, leaning against his chest. Kris scoots his chair back and picks Sophia up as he stands. He carries her down the hall and gently sets her down on her bed, but when he turns to go, she murmurs softly.

_“Daddy… stay with me.”_

So instead, Kris hoists her back into his arms, grabs her stuffed alpaca from her bed, and carries her across the hall into his own room. He pulls back the comforter and gently sets her down on the mattress. He sets the alpaca down next to her and straightens her nightgown. The pink dress is her favorite set of pajamas. They had been a present for her birthday a few months before that her dad had sewn himself. Once she had realized that her favorite daddy had actually _made_ her dress by himself, she’d refused to wear anything else to bed.

Kris kisses her forehead and assures Sophia that Daddy will be right back once he’s clean. He showers quickly, washing off all the traveling grime, and pulls on his own set of pajamas. He turns out the lights and climbs underneath the covers next to his daughter. She scoots closer and nestles against his chest and he holds her tightly. 

“I love you, Princess Sophia,” he says softly, brushing her hair back from her face. She’s still wearing the hair bow he got her.

Sophia mumbles something that sounds like _I love you too, Daddy,_ and grips his t-shirt with her tiny fingers. She falls asleep and Kris can hear her even breathing. He just kisses her forehead again and leans back against his own pillow.

This. This is what he misses when he’s away.

And this is what he wouldn’t give up for the world.


End file.
